Next Time Lock the Door
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Short little one-shot about what happens when their parents find them in an interesting predicament..in Heiji's room. Heiji/Kazuha. R&R.


Just a short little one-shot I did in 20 minutes.

"Toyama-sama!" Hattori Heizo called to his long time friend as he ran towards the elevator. Just as he had silently asked him, Toyama held the elevator.

"Hattori, running late again?" Toyama questioned.

"Sadly, I'm sure Shizuka is going to be pissed at me again…" Heizo mumbled as he shook his head.

"Tell her I dragged you into a pile of paper work again!" Toyama offered.

"Might work, but it'd work better if you told her, come for dinner?" Heizo counter offered a grin on his face.

"Why not, I'll be surprised if Kazuha isn't already at your house anyway," Toyama accepts as the two men walked off the elevator and towards their cars.

Meanwhile, back at the Hattori home, Kazuha is there, but not the way her father meant it.

"Heiji!!" Kazuha whimpered as Heiji kissed her neck, working his way down to the halfway buttoned school-shirt Kazuha was wearing. Heiji smirked as he unbuttoned her shirt, teasing her with his tongue as he went. Kazuha was panting, her hands griping his bed for support, and when he pushed her shirt away he noticed the absence of her bra.

"Hmm…should I ask?" Heiji whispered into Kazuha's ear, as his hands fondled her breasts. Kazuha groaned; her desire grew as Heiji purposely pushed his erection against her wet clit.

"I-I didn't fe-feel like wearing one." Heiji smirked at her response as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. Twirling and flicking his tongue to tease her peak, Heiji pulled off the little remaining of Kazuha's clothes (aka-her skirt). When Kazuha noticed the great difference in her and Heiji's clothing, she decided to pull his t-shirt off as he switched to her other breast, making special care to fondle the other.

She started on his belt and pants just before he pushed her hands away and stole her mouth with his. Their tongues fought for dominance as their hands pulled Heiji's clothing away to join Kazuha's. Kazuha flipped their positions; she played with his hair as she teased his body with her mouth. She rubbed her opening against Heiji's erection, making sure not to allow him to enter her.

"Fuck, Kazuha!!" Heiji swore as his desire for her grew exponentially. Kazuha giggled and rolled off of him, he sat up to look at the girl lying next to him. Deciding to be a bit eviler then normal, he kneeled in front of her, pushing her legs apart to lick her clit. Kazuha gasped and moaned as Heiji hit every weak spot with his tongue, causing her to come to the brink of ecstasy, and then he stopped. She whimpered thrusting her hips, begging for him to finish, he merely smirked and stood.

Pressing his erection against her caused her to press hard against it, wanting him to enter her. Heiji held her waist as he started teasing her neck again, finally coming to her lips he hungrily kissed her. He pushed slowly into her, making her squirm and moan as they kissed each other passionately. Just then the door to Heiji's room burst open and both of their fathers' walked in.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Toyama yelled, making the two teens finally notice them. The two scrambled to cover themselves up, Heiji managed to get on his pants without too much embarrassment, but Kazuha merely hid in his cover.

Toyama looked as if he would kill Heiji, but Heizo looked even more dangerous, "Heiji! I believe Toyama asked you two a question." Heiji gulped at the tone of his father's voice, but the teenage boy remained quiet. Kazuha had managed to pull on one of Heiji's shirts and a pair of his boxers; she stood next to Heiji, hugging his arm as if for her life. Heizo decided it was time to separate the two, and pulled Heiji towards his office for a 'talk.'

"You have two minutes to get dressed Kazuha." Toyama said as he closed the door to Heiji's room to let the girl get dressed.

"Heiji! You had better have a damn good reason for what you two were doing!" Heizo said; his voice was showing all the anger he was trying hard to control. Heiji gulped and shook his head, not having too much courage to tell his father what he had been doing. "Have you two done this before?" Heizo asked; his voice was gentler, but still firm.

"A few times…" Heiji responded.

"How often?" Heizo questioned, leaning back in his chair, closing his eyes, trying very hard to control his rage.

"Couple times a week, when we want to," Heiji responded, quickly and a blushing crimson as he said it.

"How long?" Heizo asked, trying to calculate how to handle the situation.

"Few months, almost a year," Heiji said nervously.

"A year?! The two of you have been having sex for a year?!" Heizo reacted, surprised at how long the two of them had been able to keep this a secret.

"A little less…" Heiji started, stopping when he heard a door close, and then footsteps. Toyama knocked and Heizo opened the door. Kazuha ran past both of the older men towards Heiji, who caught her in his arm. Heizo whispered something in Toyama's ear, something that made Toyama glare at the boy comforting his daughter.

After a few minutes of complete silence, the front door opened and Shizuka called from downstairs, "Heizo! Heiji! Are you two home?"

"Shizuka, come up here would you?" Heizo called to his wife, who was there in a flash.

"What's going on here?" Shizuka asked, raising an eyebrow at her shirtless son and a very disheveled Kazuha.

"Why don't you ask the two over there?" Toyama sarcastically suggested. Shizuka gave him a quick look before dragging both of the two men out to the hallway. A quick whispered conversation and Shizuka came back into the room.

"Well, what did you two use for protection?" Shizuka asked them, a logical question the other two hadn't thought to ask.

Both the teens blushed, but answered, "Condoms and birth-control."

"Fine, at least you were smart about it!" Shizuka told them before leaving the room again, "Oh, and I'd suggest you two lock the door from now on." Shizuka laughed at the looks of the two as she went back downstairs to cook dinner.

R&R and a big thanks to LadyCupid for betaing for me once again.


End file.
